Then and Now
by Zophia33
Summary: The Italies brings Grandpa Rome to the world meeting, he swears Sealand is old Best Friend from when he was called Troy, the country of Atlantis. Sealand doesn't believe that is even possible until Rome pulls out an old photo that show kid Rome and Sealand as buddies! Now Rome has moved in with the Nordics to help Sealand remember his life as Atlantis and makes new, hilarious ones
1. Chapter 1

"Sealand!" The angry shout rang through the meeting hall as the now very pissed English man, realized that he was now glued to his chair.

"Why do you think it was me? It could have been America for all you know." Sealand said smirking down at his plain brown loafers.

"Like hell it was America! Get over here, you little idiot! Why you little… goddamit! Sealand!" England screamed as he tried and failed horribly to escape his chair. Arthur struggled and managed to tip the chair so he fell squarely onto his face. This act, Sealand found extremely funny. Peter lost his balance and fell onto his knees and his light blue sailor hat fell from his head as he tried to control his laughter.

"Hey Iggy, what happened to you? Oh, Peter I can assume that you caused that?" America smiled mischievously. Sealand giggled.

"Maybe." Sealand said slyly and winked at Alfred. America laughed and gave the kid a high five. "Nice."

"It's actually quite far from that, you American twit!" England still struggled to get up and fell again, which caused America and Sealand to break out in another laughing fit.

"America, pick him up. We need to start the meeting, also has anyone seen Feliciano and Lovino?" Germany asked looking around for his Italian best friend and his brother.

"Sorry Deutschu, we had to pick up Grandpa Rome." Italy said waving in the direction of a man who looks to be a thirty year old cousin of the brothers. Peter was amazed that man was their grandfather. He looked so young. Rome scanned the room that was filled with the personifications of all the countries and when he saw Sealand, his eyes widen in shock.

"Lantis, we thought you died! I and Greece looked for you for year. Actually that was when I was still called Troy. Good times, heh. Looks like we were wrong! So, how are ya, Lantie?" Rome playfully asks Sealand as he pulls the small boy into a friendly headlock.

"But, I don't know what you are talking about! I've never met you, Mr. Rome, sir!" Sealand squeaked as he struggle to free himself from this strange man's grip; very similar to Arthur's battle with his chair.

"What do you mean, Lantie? It's me, Troy. Well, I go by Rome now, but that's not the point! Don't you remember me?" At this point, Rome has released Sealand from the headlock and both parties in this conversation are thoroughly confused.

"Sir, I am the great country of Sealand. I'm not this Lantie person." Sealand explained carefully so the once super power understands.

"Lantie isn't your human name, silly Lantie." He didn't understand. "That's the shorten name of your country, Atlantis!" Rome explained to Sealand as if it was common knowledge.

"I'm Sealand, not Atlantis! You must be mistaken, s-sir!" Peter was a little bit frightened about how adamant Rome was about knowing him.

"Then, explain this picture if you're not Atlantis. Wait, where'd I put it? Ah, here it is! Here!" Rome exclaimed as he pulled a worn, old photo from his toga. There was a boy in a dark red tunic who was obviously Rome when he looked to be twelve years old and considering how young he looks now, who know how old was then. He had his arm around a boy in a light blue tunic with thick eyebrows and eyes the color of the sea. There was no mistaking it.

"No way." Peter whispers as he stares at the picture in disbelief. The boy in the picture with Rome is him, Peter, Sealand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this is the second chapter. I hope you like it. I'm trying my best; this is my first fan fiction. Well, you have to start somewhere! Please review and I don't own Hetalia. **

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HE'S ATLANTIS!" Romano screamed at Grandpa Rome who looked _so_ happy. The rest of the meeting was thrown into utter chaos at the discovery thatthe small ex-British fort was actually the reincarnation of the Mediterranean island naval super power of its time. Finland was trying to convince himself that he having a bad dream and he was going wake at any moment. Sweden was consoling Finland. Iceland was trying to figure out how old Peter really was on his fingers. Denmark was sleeping off a hangover and Norway was using his head as an arm rest while he read some ancient looking book. Even Germany was questioning a panicked Italy with no avail. England was still glued to his chair and fell again. Sealand still stared at the photo in disbielf when he was blinded by a bright light. It disappeared and he saw Japan standing there with a camera pointed at Sealand.

"Sorry Sealand-san, I wanted to capture the moment." The short polite man said as he bowed.

"So, where do you live seeing as I'm moving in with you until gain all your memories back." Rome replied as he stretched out his back. This snapped Finland out of his daze and sent him back to reality.

"He lives with me and his father, Sweden. And I don't remember inviting you to stay with us." The Finnish man said with strained politeness.

"You said you were going to stay with Romano and me, Grandpa Rome!" Feliciano whined pulling at Rome's cape.

"That's a great idea Feli! You and Romano can stay with me and the Nordics!" Rome exclaimed as he patted North Italy on the head.

"Grandpa, I didn't mean th-" SLAM! Rome had already left.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it took so long, but here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer; I don't own Hetalia.**

Tino was currently muttering some not so pleasant things about Rome while Sweden covered Sealand's ears. Lukas and Emil were struggling to carry Mathias' _still_ uncousous body to the car. Well, actually it was a large van because all the Nordics live together for some reason. Tino usually drove because Berwald and Lukas never got licenses. Mathias was usually drunk and got his license confiscated.

"Wait, we need one you guys to take us your house." Giulio cried realizing he didn't know where his old buddy lived.

"Well, you can follow us back. Fair?" The Finn reasoned with the ancient empire. Sadly, common logic means nothing Rome.

"Nooo. We need someone to drive us after we pick up our stuff." The roman man whined while clinging to the Finn's leg.

"I'm the only Nordic that can drive and I need to drive them home." Finland hissed through his teeth because his desire to slap Giulio was growing larger by the second.

"Pphht. That's easy to fix. You come with me and Lovi. Feli can drive the Nordics home while we get his stuff." Giulio replied as he led Tino to Italies' sports car. Seeing that Rome is either crazy or stupid, or both. He couldn't win.

"All right, Grandpa Rome! Get clothes for me and stay out of my top dresser drawer!" Feliciano called to out cheerful. He turned to Berwald. "Can you direct me to the house, vee~?"

"Sure." Berwald replied.

~/~/~

"HOW THE HELL IS MY DRIVER'S LICENSE WAS SEIZED AND HE STILL HAS HIS!" Denmark screamed as Italy swerved to avoid an old lady. Mathias awoke from his alcohol induced slumber when Feli turned out of the parking lot.

"Eldri bróður, gera hann að hætta! Hann er að aka eins og brjálaður!" Iceland wailed as he clung to Norway for dear life. Norway was crying too hard answer. Emil soon joined him in sobbing the back seat. Peter was enjoying Feliciano's driving; it reminded him of an amusement park ride.

"Turn left." Sweden was unaffected by Italy's driving. "Here" Italy swerved into the driveway. Norway and Iceland ran out of the car and kissed the ground. Well, Emil did. Lukas was currently revisiting his lunch. Mathias joined him. Sweden, Sealand, and Italy calmly exited the car. Italy and Sealand skipped.

"That was fun. I hope I drive as well as Mr. Italy when I grow up!" Sealand replied cheerfully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello how's every one? I've noticed that my chapters are really short. ; P Well, this is chapter has something everyone knows about. Pocky, you say? Nope. Pairings! There are usual pairings and some not usual. Enjoy! I don't own Hetalia.**

It's been two weeks since Rome and the Italies moved in. currently Elizabeth was watching Emil and Peter while the usual guardians and their guests were out. The Hungarian woman was trying to love and dating.

"When you love someone, you kiss and hug and stuff." She tried to explain.

"Like Lovino and Mei?" Peter asked.

"Long brown hair, usually in a pink dress, has a flower in her hair?" Elizabeth shook the boy to get an answer. He nodded. "South Italy and Taiwan! Such a cute couple! I wonder how they don't kill each other." She shrugged.

"I once saw Italy drawing Germany as a girl." Emil recalled.

"Italy and Germany?" She exclaimed.

"I thought that Italy and Japan were closer…"

"No, no, no. We saw Kiku kissing that girl that looks like Greece." Emil assured his statement by nodding.

"Oh, yeah! I remember!" The smaller nation exclaimed.

"Japan and Greece's sister?" Hungary cried. "Any more yaoi?" She asked hungrily.

"Yaoi?" Both boys asked in adorable sync.

"Men loving men." She answered.

"Oh, like brother and Mr. Vlad." Emil replied. Elizabeth smiled evilly.

"How about you guys getting a bath and I'll make a cake, 'kay?"

"Yay, cake!"

_Prepare yourself Vlad; I have dirt on you and your lover. Actually, I have a lot dirt on people now. I will make an extra-large cake for them. Thank you, my cute little sources!_


End file.
